V1.0.0.72
& |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.72 * Spell Double Cast Bug Hot-Fixed |Prev = V1.0.0.70 |Next = V1.0.0.74 }} New Skins in the Store * * * PVP.net v1.04.17 * When you join an arranged team lobby, you should now be able to see the other players in the lobby. * Added an option to submit your logs to Riot Games Inc. You can access this option through the PVP.net options menu. * Added a "Remember Username" option to the login screen. * Added volume and mute controls for music in the PVP.net options menu. * Improved auto-balance in the matchmaking algorithm, improving the distribution of player skill in a match significantly in about 5% of matches. * The most played champions section of the summoner profile will now display the top 3 most played champions. * Fixed a bug that was causing users to be able to see other users’ losses in some cases. * Fixed several errors related to masteries being saved and displaying cryptic messages in the PVP.net client. * Fixed an issue that was causing summoner inventory to not persist through system restarts in some cases. * Fixed a localization issue that was causing the wrong numerical separator to be displayed for languages other than U.S. English. League of Legends v1.0.0.72 Champions ; * (Innate) ** After attacking or casting spells 4 times, Pantheon will completely block the next normal attack that deals more than 40 damage to him. * (Q) ** Pantheon hurls his spear at an enemy unit, dealing attack damage and a percentage of his weapon damage. * (W) ** Pantheon leaps at an enemy champion, bashing them with his shield and stunning them. This also refreshes his Aegis Protection. * (E) ** Pantheon unleashes 5 swift strikes in front of him, dealing double damage to champions. Pantheon also becomes more aware of his enemy's vital spots, allowing him to always critically strike enemies at low health. * (Ultimate) ** Pantheon composes himself then leaps into the air to a location, striking all enemy units in the area and slowing them for 1 second. Enemies closer to the impact point take more damage. ; * (Innate) ** Gragas takes a drink from his cask every time he uses an ability, restoring health over time. * (Q) ** Gragas rolls his cask to a location, which can be activated again to explode after arriving or will explode on its own after 5 seconds, dealing damage to enemy units in the area. * (W) ** Gragas guzzles brew from his cask, restoring Mana over a short period of time. After he finishes drinking, he becomes drunkenly enraged, increasing physical damage dealt and decreasing all damage taken. * (E) ** Gragas charges forward and collides with the first enemy unit he comes across, dealing damage to all enemies near the collision. * (Ultimate) ** Gragas throws his cask to a location which explodes on impact, dealing damage to enemy units in the area and knocking them back. ; * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from seconds. * ** Animation improved. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from 130 at all ranks. ** It has a new animation. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where activating it when the target had too much health caused too much damage. ; * ** Animation improved. ; * ** Now applies . ; * General ** Fixed tooltips. * ** Fixed a bug that allowed him to place more turrets than the maximum. * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ; * ** Fixed an issue that was causing the damage to fail sometimes when interacting with targets in brush. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus attack damage scaling reduced to 50% from 55% of total attack damage. ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Animation improved. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it wasn't triggering . ; * ** Missile speed increased. * ** Has a new animation. ; * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** It has been made slightly more precise. ** It now properly breaks channels. ** Fixed a bug where Poppy couldn't charge while was active. * ** Fixed a bug where Poppy could kill through . ; * ** The first physical attack after casting will now properly animate. ; * ** Missile range reduced to 1100 from 1300. ** Bonus range reduced to 375 from 525. ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 315 from 320. * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to 10% from 15%. ** Bonus attack speed changed to additive from multiplicative. * ** Mana restore reduced to % from %. * ** Fixed a bug where it was providing multiplicative move speed rather than additive. * ** Activation ability power reduced to from . ** Activation damage reduced to from . ; * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Movement speed buff reduced to 55% from 65%. ** Haste effect is now a multiplicative movement speed modifier. ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Range increased to 650 from 600. * ** Range increased to 900 from 600. Summoner Spells ; * Is now split into two buffs: Exhaust Slow and Exhaust Blind. ( should no longer dispel blind.) ; * Cooldown increased to 210 seconds from 180. ; * Can now be . ; * Now grants 10-35 attack damage, instead of 30% increased base physical damage. Masteries ; * Armor and magic penetration reduced to 10 from 25. ; * Now grants 20-70 ability power, depending on level, instead of a 20% increase to base magic damage dealt. * Fixed a bug causing to not interact properly. Runes * Effectiveness of critical damage runes reduced by 10%. * Effectiveness of flat ability power runes increased by 10%. General * : buff movement slow amount reduced to 10% from 15% from levels 1-5. * Fixed several in game crashes. * Structures: ** Bonus physical damage to turrets from ability power expanded to also affect inhibitors and the nexus. ** Bonus damage to structures from ability power increased to 40% from 25%. * Users can now rearrange the items in their inventory. Simply left click and hold an item, then release over the slot you’d like the item to be in. * Fixed a bug that was causing abilities that are on cooldown to visually overlap other abilities. * Fixed an issue that was causing characters to fly extremely high up in the air as a result of two champions using movement based abilities at the same time. * Fixed an issue where abilities appeared to be castable and off cooldown, but would not cast. * Fixed a bug with 's Cougar Form that would cause other players in the game to lose their targeting reticules. * Area of Effect spells should now properly hit invisible units, and units in brush. * Fixed a bug that was causing cooldowns on buff icons to not refresh when the buff is refreshed. * Fixed a bug that was causing item stack numbers to still appear when there was no stackable item in that inventory slot. * Fixed a bug with the animation system that was causing some abilities to cancel animations in unintended cases. * Fixed a bug that was causing channeling spells to not trigger the ability in some cases. * Fixed an issue with spell order queuing that was causing unintended behavior in some cases. * Fixed a game server crash related to in game chat. * Fixed several other Game Server crashes. * Fixed several issues with Death Recap in languages other than U.S. English. Hotfix There was a hotfix for double cast bugs. zh:V1.0.0.72 Category:Patch notes